<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The woman on the bus by Takiiraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445172">The woman on the bus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa'>Takiiraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aruani Week, Bus, F/M, Falling In Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees several women, but he has retained only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The woman on the bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observing the timetables, he put the pocket on the side of his seat before looking up at the large windscreen of his bus. He was bored in his monotonous life. He was bored with his work. He was bored with everything, even people. He smiled when customers entered his bus but most of them looked at him as an intruder.</p><p><br/>
He started the bus after his break when a woman arrived. He opened the doors and watched the beautiful blonde who apologized while giving him a beautiful smile. She scanned her card and sat down on the bus. Armin blinked and leaned to the side to look at her through the interior rearview mirror. He came to his senses and turned the steering wheel to get out of his seat to resume his service. </p><p><br/>
The beautiful stranger got off when he stopped. She was beautiful. A charming face, well-defined lips, and crystal blue eyes. He wondered if he would see her again. </p><p><br/>
He hoped he would.</p><p><br/>
And he did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The next day, she got back on the bus and smiled sweetly at him before sitting down in the same seat. Armin had a stupid smile on his lips. He was a child. Happy. </p><p><br/>
<em>How can I talk to you?</em>
</p><p><br/>
An idea came into his head and he took a different route than the main road. He took a quick look in the rear-view mirror and noticed the confusion on the stranger's face. He smiled victoriously as she stood up and hung on to the bar next to him. </p><p><br/>
- Excuse me, is there a deviation? <br/>
- Yes, Armin lied. There are works in the town center. Usually tonight, traffic is back to normal. </p><p><br/>
Annie squinted but simply thanked him and returned to her seat. It was a start but Armin was bubbling with joy. </p><p><br/>
The evening arrived, Armin was finishing in two hours. He took over from his colleague who had just finished his shift for the day. He greeted Eren and took his place, settling into his seat. He adjusted the steering wheel, his seat and fastened his seat belt before straightening his head towards the blonde who stopped near his cabin. </p><p><br/>
- You're a good liar," she said as she scanned her card before grabbing the bar. </p><p><br/>
He blinked. </p><p><br/>
- There was no deviation, I checked.  </p><p><br/>
He blushed violently. </p><p><br/>
- Can I buy you a coffee? he let go. </p><p><br/>
Annie tilted her head to the side.</p><p><br/>
She was dressed in a suit and a teacher's bag. Her blouse was two buttons open and her cleavage winked at him. </p><p>- When? she asked softly. <br/>
- Oh, Saturday? I'm off duty. Two o'clock?<br/>
- With pleasure.<br/>
- Armin Arlert, added the blond man with a smile, reaching out his hand. <br/>
- Annie Leonhart," she replied, shaking it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saturday arrived, they had spent their afternoon talking about everything and nothing. Armin learned that Annie was a high school history and geography teacher. He was passionate about the subject, he confessed, and that provoked a smile from the beautiful blonde. His heart was racing as soon as she laid her eyes on him. Love, at first sight, had fallen on him. He was completely crazy about her.</p><p>Enchanted by her eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hand was resting on the table, and he was desperate to take it on his own. </p><p><br/>
The day ended and they even exchanged numbers. Annie told him that she took the bus morning and night every day, so he was very lucky to see her on Monday. </p><p><br/>
They continued to see each other and Armin had real feelings for her. He didn't know if she did, but he wanted to believe it. Her life was less boring when she was there. His smile brought him back to life. He gave him colour. He was alive again. </p><p><br/>
One evening he had the courage to invite her to dinner at his place and she had arrived in a beautiful tight black dress and pumps. He had held her bouquet of roses in his clumsy hand and she had kissed the corner of his lips in thanks. They had dined quietly, exchanging a few laughs together. Armin had had the courage to slide his hand over hers when they were talking and he could see the look she was giving him. </p><p><br/>
<em>Kissing her repeated his brain. </em>
</p><p><br/>
He didn't want to rush things. </p><p><br/>
They had cleaned up and sat down on the couch and watched a movie. With their legs crossed, Annie was immersed in the film while Armin tried to concentrate. </p><p><br/>
<em>Kiss her.</em>
</p><p><br/>
He shook his head and noticed Annie's eyes resting on him.</p><p><br/>
- Are you all right?<br/>
- Yes, he smiled. How about you? </p><p><br/>
She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. Her dark lipstick made her irresistible. He was surprised that such a beautiful woman was single. </p><p><br/>
- Armin? <br/>
- Yes? <br/>
- When are you going to kiss me? </p><p><br/>
His eyes widened and he froze for a few seconds before leaning towards her. </p><p><br/>
- I was waiting for your permission, he confessed, sliding his hand on her cheek. <br/>
- You have it, she smiled, closing the distance. </p><p><br/>
Armin kissed the blonde gently but she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He slid over her, putting kisses on her neck. His male hands caressed her cheeks and his thumb traced the line of her lips. Laying her down on the couch, he molded her body against his own without lifting her lips from his. Her hands grabbed his face and he felt one of her legs wrapped around it. The clothes quickly fell off in the face of the excitement that the two blond men's bodies felt. Sweat was beading on their foreheads, he was breathing quickly as he made love to her. Annie moaned against his ear, sliding her hand through his hair and grabbing it to hold on to it. He raised his head as she grabbed his face to bind their gaze. </p><p><br/>
- You're beautiful, Armin said. </p><p><br/>
She smiled and pulled him to kiss him again.</p><p><br/>
The sun's rays lined his still sleepy face. He opened his eyes and ran his hand through his hair to pull it back. His face warmed gently when he noticed that he had fallen asleep on the blonde's naked body. They were only covered with a blanket. His hand rested on her cheek and he leaned over to kiss her. Annie moved, keeping her eyes closed while she put her arms around his neck. They completely ignored their phone ringing repeatedly before Armin decided to grab it. His eyes widened and he watched Annie who seemed confused. </p><p><br/>
- It was after 9 o'clock. </p><p><br/>
She blinked.</p><p><br/>
- Weren't you supposed to start at 8 o'clock? </p><p><br/>
She blinked.</p><p><br/>
- My driver is in my arms, it's normal that I'm late, she smiled.<br/>
- It can be arranged, he laughed and stole a kiss from her. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>